


Sweets

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Implied Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Elise and Effie and eating in bed.





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC, 'symbiotic'

"Hungry?" Effie asked as Elise crawled into bed beside her. "I have leftovers from dinner, sweets from Asugi, more sweets from Camilla, and..." 

"I'm sure you'll taste sweet." Elise smiled. Aside from the very first time, this had never been awkward part of their relationship. A bit of blood now and then from Effie, and a symbolic few drops back even less frequently, but often enough. More often, sweets, meat, leftovers, new recipes, whatever Effie thought sounded good or Elise found to try. 

They took good care of each other, made sure the other never hungered... 

And ate in bed.


End file.
